Typical headsets have audio speakers that channel sound to the user's ears or are sound cancelling devices. These typical headsets do not include one or more bio-signal sensors (e.g., EEG sensors that allow the brain waves of the user wearing the headset to be measured). Thus, it is desirable to provide an audio headset with one or more bio-signal sensors.